doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Turtle365/Galaxies Guardians--Writers Wanted!
Galaxies Guardians: A different look at Doctor Who. Set after the Doctor has died many groups try to replace and this series will follow one groups efforts to replace him. A lighter theme will play out through out the whole series and it will mainly be beating bad guys and more. Charaterization will also be a focus of the series and this will play out throughout the series. The first episode will act as a way of introducing the series, Dark Days and will be set before series 1 and will explain how the Doctor died. With a group of individuals all from different species I hope this will be something different for the series. Then the first episode will show the whole group for the first time in The Grouping which will be a two part episode. Rescrictions: * The story must be at least 1500 words long to avoid it being rushed. * As with The Shades the episode must be written in Prose not script form so the episodes remain consistant. * You can use most races but canon races must be asked for and the same applies to canon characters. * The title must contain only two words, no more, no less. Writers: * Turtlecake365 * Rascalinc14 * Finn Tracy * Pinguinus Series 1 spots are all taken but if I get enough people wanting to write for series 2 then I will do another series. This blog was heavily inspired by Pinguinus's blog: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pinguinus/The_Shades--Writers_Wanted! Check out his series and be sure to comment if you want to write for the 2nd series. * Turtlecake365 * Rascalinc14 * Finn Tracy *3.14159265359Pi More writers still being accepted. Characters: Volvuna (Kalossian) - still learning through the minds and is weak at the minds she knows. Will get along with everyone and will become the leader from episode 5. Spielg (Zygon) - Great social skills but likes to be the trickster of the group, copying others for fun. Will annoy The Engineer who does not like Spielg's practical jokes. Not very good at copying even turning into a house when he was supposed to be a bird (Filling Shoes). Lastrich (Silurian) - Confident but more of a warrior and bad as a leader, argumentative and still very bitter about Earth, her race getting almost destroyed. Will get on very well with Volvuna but will have a more bitter dynamic with the Zygon. The Engineer (Time Lord) - beginning as a prisoner of war and is still dark and bitter but owns a TARDIS that can travel through space but not time, Time Lords have banned time travelling. Also The Engineer will develop into a lighter character but sometimes will experience fits, Time War memories creeping up will cause the violent fits. Rakthro (Goloc) - A "broken" Goloc who only has one mind which is the sensitive mind and will get on well with everybody. NEW UPDATE: I have decided that the maximum amount of time someone should need to write a story is one month, the series is moving way too slowly and I want to get some progress done. If you do not meet this new requirement then your story will be removed and replaced, you may be taken off the series. The one month starts when the story before yours has been completed and uploaded to the wiki. You have been warned if you do not meet this requirement. Category:Blog posts